The Fire Unleashed
by private investigator 726
Summary: It's been 5 years. Scarlette and Nightwing are a happy couple. But when the Injustice League captures Scarlette and leaves without a trace, Nightwing is devastated. And when a new villain on the Injustice League shows up who knows every team member's weakness, Nightwing's troubles grow deeper. SEQUEL TO THE FIRE WITHIN. Nightwing/OC
1. Chapter 1: I Can't Lie

** Hey! This is the private investigator 726 with the requested sequel to "The Fire Within". The Fire Unleashed takes place during Invasion time-period, so everybody, including Scarlette, is all grown-up :) And I am going to apologize in advance if I make a slip-up with the characters who are on the Team or if some of the characters seem to OC. I have Chinese School on Saturdays and I don't have cable either, so I can't watch episodes from Invasion. I've only seen the first 4 episodes of Invasion, but luckily, my best friend SecretlyaBritishninja was nice enough to record the episodes for me. All we have to do now is have a YJ watching bash sometime in the near future. So there, I have apologized. Now, on with the sequel! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, still wish I did.**

**Chapter 1**

Scarlette stood on the balance beam, concentrating. She smiled to herself as she remembered that one time, 5 years ago, that she had managed to conquer that one back- flip. It must have been a fluke of nature, for she hadn't been able to do it since. Her eyebrows furrowed as she closed her eyes and did a series of flips to the end of the beam. She turned and took a deep breath before attempting the no-hands flip. She executed it perfectly, but lost her balance as she straightened. Scarlette closed her eyes, readying herself for the impact of the floor, but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked up into the face of Nightwing, who had caught her. She smiled.

"Dick, I thought you promised not to spy?" Nightwing smiled and shrugged, setting her down.

"I did, but I technically wasn't spying. I was admiring your skills on the balance beam, trying to decide when I should break it to you that you should take a break and eat, since it is about 8 o-" Scarlette kissed him on the lips, cutting him off. Nightwing's eyes widened as his hand unconsciously fell to her waist. Scarlette's hand ran through his hair as she broke away. She smiled mischievously.

"You were spying." Nightwing smiled, his hands brushing her waist as she pulled away.

"Yes, I was. I can't lie around you, you know that, right, Lett?" Scarlette smirked and picked up her water bottle from the floor, thinking for a moment before answering.

"No, you can. I can just tell when you're lying." Nightwing took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"You hungry?"

"Famished." Nightwing nodded and looked at his watch.

"You can head home and take a shower and I'll pick up some takeout and take it to your house. Sound good?" Scarlette smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sounds good. See you there." She winked as she was surrounded by a golden glow. Scarlette vanished. Nightwing smiled to himself and walked to the garage.

Scarlette stepped out of the shower, towel drying her hair. She closed her eyes and let a golden glow surround her, drying her hair instantly. She threw it up in a ponytail and walked to the kitchen, her bare feet barely making noise on the clean, white linoleum. She pulled some chopsticks and 2 plates out of the cupboard, setting them on the table. She checked the clock on the wall. 8:25. She smiled to herself. He would be here soon. Sure enough, twenty seconds later, the door opened. Dick stepped in, carrying two bags full of Chinese takeout. Scarlette took a bag from him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Dick." He smiled and shrugged.

"Anytime, Lett." Scarlette let her eyes stray to his. A bright, cerulean blue. She would never get over the fact that he actually loved her and that they had been dating for such a long time. It was such a blessing to have him at her side. Dick snapped his fingers in front of Scarlette's face, making her jump.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Scarlette Lawrenson?" Scarlette smiled and sat down, picking up her chopsticks.

"Nothing. Just thinking." Dick smiled knowingly. They ate their dinner in silence. Scarlette finished and took Dick's empty plate.

"Thanks for dinner." Scarlette kissed his forehead and took the dishes to the kitchen. Dick stood and followed her to the kitchen to help her pack the leftover takeout into containers. Once Scarlette had finished washing the dishes, she checked the clock.

"9:00. You're starting your patrol soon, right?" Dick nodded regretfully.

"I wish I didn't. I'd much rather spend my time with you, Lett." Scarlette smiled and took his hand, gently leading him to the door.

"Duty calls, Dick." He rolled his eyes, but laughed along with her. Scarlette smiled and draped her arms around Dick's neck, leaning closer. Dick's hands fell to her waist as his lips touched hers. Scarlette smiled and pulled away. Dick smiled sadly.

"See you tomorrow, Firebird." Scarlette pushed him gently out the door, laughing softly.

"Good night, Boy Blunder." Dick laughed and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

** Hey! This is the private investigator 726 with Chapter 2! Oh, yeah, mews flash: I found a ship name for Scarlette and Nightwing. Firebird. Cuz', you know, Nightwing's a bird and Scarlette controls fire and it's a double meaning cuz Firebird is Nightwing's nickname for her…yeah, never mind. It was a stupid idea. But anyway, here's Chapter 2! Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Scarlette (At least I own ****_something_****...)**

**Chapter 2**

Scarlette tucked her loose hair behind her ear as she flipped the page of her history sketchbook. She tried to bury herself deep in the workings of the American Revolution, but her mind kept drifting to how she had even gotten this enormous textbook.

_It was awfully nice of Bruce to find us a professor who knew our identities and could teach us when we had free time._ Scarlette smiled as Dick walked in in full costume. He sat on the edge of Scarlette's bed and let his eyes skim over the textbook page.

"You're only on page 2154? I'm on page 2157. Beat you." Scarlette smiled and turned over so that she was lying on her back and looking up at Dick.

"By three pages. Not a lot to write home about." Dick grinned and fingered her hair.

"Yes it is because I have patrol every night so I have less time to read compared to you. So therefore, reading more than you in less time is truly a great feat." Scarlette wrinkled her nose and put her arm around Dick's neck, pulling herself up. She smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"Fine, go write home about it. See if Bruce cares." Dick rolled his eyes. Batman's voice came over the intercom suddenly. Nightwing's body stiffened, transforming into the crime fighter Scarlette had first met on the streets those 5 years ago.

"Mission. Let's go." Nightwing helped Scarlette up from the bed and they raced down the hall together. They entered the mission briefing room and faced Batman.

"Alright. The lineup's Sportsmaster and Deathstroke. Warehouse is being garuded. Sneak up and attack. Scarlette, Blue Beetle, Robin and Nightwing, you're up. Go." Nightwing nodded and raced to the Bioship, everybody close on his heels. They entered the Bioship, Nightwing steering. Scarlette typed in the override code to his computer and read the information. She turned to Robin and Blue Beetle.

"Alright, here it is. Sportsmaster and Deathstroke are there, but backup is expected for them if we attack. We have to be swift and silent and careful. The warehouse contains toxins which are highly dangerous to inhale if the carts implode or explode or whatever. So, just try to dispose of the toxins. And don't die." She turned to Nightwing.

"Did I miss anything?" Nightwing smiled bemusedly before he spoke.

"I don't think you did, sweetheart. That pretty much covers everything." Nightwing usually hated it when someone else would debrief the Team or squad because they either said too much, or too little or rattled on way too long. But Scarlette's debriefings were concise, simple and to the point and just the right length. One of the many things he loved about her. Blue Beetle looked out the window, tapping the glass impatiently.

"I know! I can take care of myself. Jeez…" He stopped talking as he noticed everyone was staring at him. He glared out the window and started tapping the glass impatiently. Scarlette looked at him, but didn't say anything. Tim made eye contact with Scarlette and shrugged. Nightwing couched discreetly.

"So… anybody have any concerns?" Time shrugged again, his voice low.

"Just the crates of toxin, that's all." Blue Beetle nodded, chiming in.

"Toxin. Biggest concern for me. What about you?" Scarlette tilted her head, contemplating this question.

"The toxin isn't that big, fire can burn it off if it's not flammable. I'm concerned about who we're fighting. Sportsmaster and Deathstroke could pose a problem together, but _with_ backup? That's going to be tough." Nightwing nodded.

"Same concern. But Batman called the right people to take this job. And we can call backup any time." Scarlette smiled and let her hand fall on top of Nightwing's. Nightwing turned toward her and squeezed her hand gently. He could tell she was scared. She had never really recovered from the ordeal with Deathstroke and her brother 5 years ago.

"It'll be find. You've got us as backup and you've gotten better with your powers. You can take them on. Don't worry." Scarlette nodded, clearly still unsure. Nightwing let go of her hand and continued steering. He glanced at her. Scarlette was looking out the window, staring out into the darkness. Nightwing frowned, but said nothing.

Robin glanced at the warehouse, giving Blue the signal. Blue Beetle flew above the warehouse, Scarlette following and carrying Nightwing by the arms. Scarlette dropped Nightwing on the roof and flew towards where Robin was waiting. She extended her hand, waiting for Robin to grab it so she could lift him up, but he hesitated. She flew lower and touched the ground. Deathstroke appeared behind Robin, holding a knife to his throat.

"Don't move." Scarlette lifted her hands. She concentrated carefully, causing the knife at Robin's throat to explode. Robin somersaulted away from Deathstroke, standing at Scarlette's side. He pulled out his staff, crouched low.

"What do we do?" Scarlette smiled, her hands engulfed in glowing fire.

"Wing it. You're a bird, it should be easy." Tim stopped for a moment, thinking. He turned to Scarlette, surprised.

"Did you just make a joke?" Deathstroke struck hard. Scarlette shot a ball of fire at Deathstroke and pulled Robin away from the fire.

"Yes I did, but you should save your shock for after the battle. It's safer that way." Scarlette flipped away from the incoming bullets. She pulled her sword from her belt and blocked some bullets coming her way.

"Robin, if you were going to fight back, now would be a good time." There was no reply.

"Robin. Robin?" She rolled her eyes and blocked the barrage of bullets, walking closer to Deathstroke, holding her sword aloft. She kicked the sword from his hand and held the sword in his face, her eyes glowing.

"Need something? Deathstroke sneered.

"Nothing much. Just backup, that's all." Sportsmaster emerged from the shadows, his eyes glinting. Scarlette groaned internally and looked around vainly for Robin. Not seeing any sign of him, she summoned her powers and another sword appeared in her hand. She battled Sportsmaster with both swords, her hands a blur. She managed to push Sportsmaster against a tree, one sword at his throat. She felt a slight tremor behind her and an almost trivial noise of someone breathing behind. She pushed her second sword behind her. A dull sound of someone falling to the ground told her that she had hit her mark. She turned to see where she had hit Deathstroke. In one swift motion, Sportsmaster pulled a knife from his belt and pressed it against her throat. Scarlette shivered, memories flooding her mind. Sportsmaster laughed softly.

"One move and we'll see how you're friends will react to your lifeless body." Scarlette closed her eyes, clearing her mind. She could hear the ever so distant sound of Dick and Jaime loading crates into the Bioship. And there was a slight rustling behind Sportsmaster, too quiet for the latter to hear. She hoped it was Tim. No, she _needed_ it to be Tim. Sportsmaster chuckled softly.

"Scared of death, Fire-girl?" She could hear the figure advancing, weapon in hand. Scarlette waited, feeling Sportsmater's body jerk before hitting the ground. She opened her eyes and turned to see Tim holding a batarang in his hands and looking at the lifeless figures on the floor. Scarlette knelt down and checked Sportsmaster's pulse.

"Nice shot. Thanks for that, by the way." Robin smiled.

"Anytime, Scarlette. What did you do to Deathstroke?" Scarlette glanced at him.

"Oh. He snuck up from behind me, so I just jabbed my sword behind me and hoped it would hit him. It got him in the side, so, luckily, he should recover fine." Robin looked confused and chose his words carefully as he spoke.

"Why 'luckily'? Shouldn't you try to kill him?" Scarlette turned to Robin, her eyes narrowed.

"He dies, I couldn't care less. I kill him, that's another dead person on my conscience. No matter how evil he is, he is still human. And I can't live knowing I killed another person. I'd die." She looked at Robin for a moment.

"You may not understand. Maybe you do. I don't know. But either way, I don't want to kill anyone. Not again." She held out her hand to Robin. He took it carefully and Scarlette flew up, dragging Robin behind her. She flew to where Nightwing and Blue had finished loading crates. Scarlette dropped Robin on the roof and turned to Nightwing.

"We're done. Sportsmaster and Deathstroke are out cold, but if you go back, they'll be gone. Robin was great help." Nightwing nodded at Robin, smiling. Robin grinned back and jumped into the Bioship, followed by Blue, who was pressing Robin for details. Nightwing turned back to Scarlette, his masked eyes still showing concern.

"Was is okay? You're really pale." Nightwing lifted a gloved hand and wiped the blood from a cut on her face.

"You're bleeding too, Lett. What happened?" Scarlette shrugged.

"Just a normal battle, Dick. Nothing I can't handle." Nightwing surveyed her carefully.

"I'd say that Sportsmaster and Deathstroke pulled some moves they did 5 years ago, didn't they?" Scarlette nodded, her green eyes clouding with tears.

"It was so real. It was almost like a time warp, it was so similar. I just-" Nightwing cut her off by placed a gloved finger over her mouth.

"It's okay. That was 5 years ago, Lett. You're here with us, you're safe. Don't worry." Nightwing let his lips fall onto hers, silencing Scarlette, who had been about to speak. His hands ran down her back, settling in a comfortable position at her waist. Scarlette's hand touched his face, her right hand taking his shoulder. They broke away when they heard a laugh. They turned to see Blue and Robin watching them, laughing.

"Seriously, you two are like, inseparable. You two couldn't go one day without making out." Scarlette smiled and put her hand on Nightwing's chest.

"True. Now get in the Bioship." Nightwing jumped in as Scarlette followed him in. He took her hand, squeezing it gently. He kissed her cheek before he sat down and steered the Bioship away from the warehouse.

Scarlette awoke. She glanced at her alarm clock, rubbing her eyes. 1:13. She groaned internally, letting her head fall back onto her pillow. She closed her eyes, trying to regain the sleepy feeling she always had when she fell asleep. A slight creak sounded in the hallway. She opened one eye, then closed it. Another creak sounded in the downstairs kitchen. She slipped out of bed and grabbed her sword. She passed by a floor-length mirror. She surveyed her image. A wild-eyed, slender girl in a red tank-top and short black athletic shorts. She rolled her eyes. The creaking was probably just the floorboards relieving the pressure of the house, or something stupid like that. She eased her hand onto the doorknob and turned. Opening the door, she spotted a tall figure enshrouded in shadows. She barely had time to open her mouth before the figure grabbed her and clamped his hand over her mouth. She struggled, biting the man's hand. The hand removed itself from her mouth for a moment, giving her a chance to pull free and take a deep breath. Another man grabbed her from behind and pushed a cloth into her nose and mouth. Scarlette tried not to inhale, but ran out of air. She ran out of air and breathed in. _Choloroform._ Scarlette struggled and tried to pull her mouth away from the cloth. The man pulled her arms further behind her back, earning a muffle cry of pain from Scarlette. Her vision blurred and she felt her body shut down. Scarlette blacked out.

** Okay, so clearly, there have been some changes with Scarlette's powers. So, she can do minor telekinesis, the object has to be the size of a human or smaller for her to lift it using her powers. Anything bigger is surrounded by a gold aura, giving it away if they're undercover. So she can fly. She can make fire shields, heal minor injuries, form small intimate objects from her fire powers and lots of other stuff. She has also learned that if she eliminates one of her senses, her sight per se, and clears her mind, her other senses are heightened tenfold. A lot happens in 5 years, right? Anyway, hope you liked it! Let me know!**

**private investigator 726**


	3. Chapter 3: Adaptable

** Chapter 3 is here! *fanfare*I'm going to apologize now if my grammar's kinda messed up and some words are missing. I have the worst cold in the history of the universe and I don't feel that great so…yeah. If there are grammar mistakes, sorry :) Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Nightwing entered Mount Justice. Tim was munching on an apple in the kitchen, watching Nightwing walk in.

"What's up?" Nightwing sat down at the counter next to Tim.

"You see Scarlette anywhere?" Tim straightened his sunglasses.

"Nope. I thought she was at her apartment in Gotham. Did she already leave on a mission this morning? Because I think they had some people go out at about…" Tim drew his hand over the air and a screen with a keyboard appeared. He typed quickly and nodded.

"6:27. About 2 hours ago. Let's see, Superboy went, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Impulse…" Tim trailed off and turned to Nightwing.

"That's all. No mention of Scarlette. Does she patrol Gotham or something?" Nightwing shook his head.

"She would've told me." Nightwing drew his fingers in the air and formed his own computer screen and keyboard. A small red dot glowed in the center of the screen. He nodded.

"She's in the sewers, oddly enough." Time looked confused.

"You have a tracker on your own girlfriend? That's rough." Nightwing laughed shortly.

"No, it's in her arm. I have one too. Since we started dating, we knew that either one of us could be used for ransom directed toward the other. So she came up with the idea to insert our own trackers in our arms, trackers that only she and I had the code to track with." Nightwing stood and tapped Tim's ear.

"Keep your radio on. I may need you to help me navigate." Tim nodded as Nightwing sprinted to the garage.

Nightwing opened the manhole and checked his computer/watch on his wrist. Jumping in, he radioed Tim.

"How close am I to her?" There was a pause before Tim replied.

"About a mile, including all the turns and twists in this cursed sewer." Nightwing nodded and began walking. He hummed to himself, but still kept on his guard.

"You're here." Nightwing stopped and looked around. Scarlette was nowhere in sight. He looked down on the sewer floor and saw a bloody tracker on the ground. He knelt down and picked it up. It was undoubtedly covered in Scarlette's blood. Nightwing frowned.

_She wouldn't dig her own tracker out of her arm. She swore to me that she wouldn't. But, she also wouldn't disappear without a trace. What is wrong with Scarlette?_

Scarlette's eyes fluttered open. _Where am I?_ She rubbed her head and propped herself up from the ground. She was in a room. A cold, barren room without an ounce of furniture or anything. Like a prison cell. She shivered, rubbing her hands against her bare arms. Her jacket was gone, as was her sword and belt. She felt blood drip from a wound on her wrist. She glanced down and groaned. The tracker was gone. She tried to stand, but felt weak. _Lack of blood. Shoot._ She leaned against the wall and breathed deeply.

"Having trouble standing, sweetheart?" Scarlette glared at Deathstroke as he strolled in.

"I'll manage, thank you very much." She hissed as she stood and surveyed Deathstroke with disgust. He smiled smugly as Joker entered the room. Joker clasped his hands together in a mock of excitement.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Birdy Boy's little friend, the fire girl. Long time no see, eh?" Scarlette sad nothing. Joker shrugged and moved on.

"So. You are now in our hands and we didn't know what to do with you. Kill? Torture? But no, that wouldn't be wise. So we decided that we would take you under our wing and you would become one of us." Scarlette snorted.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I'll never join you." Deathstroke walked over and kicked her in the knee. Scarlette crumpled to the ground. The former took this opportunity and struck her stomach with the toe of his boot, hard. Joker smiled.

"Your choice will be biased. You see, that tracker has a bomb inside that we can detonate at any moment we choose. And you can bet Bird Boy and his friends won't get rid of it, because that is the only clue they have towards finding you, which you can bet will be on top of Birdy Boy's list of things to-do. So, you can join us and let your friends live, or you can _not_ join us, watch your friends die and either die along with them or join us. You have limited options. Choose wisely." Scarlette frowned.

"There's no choice then, is there? I'll join, but if you hurt them…" She trailed off menacingly. Deathstroke laughed softly.

"You are in no position to make threats, sweetheart." Joker smiled and handed her a necklace with an old fashioned key on it.

"Glamour charm from Klarion. Infinitely stronger than anything that baby magician could conjure." With that, Joker and Deathstroke left and closed the door. Scarlette fell to the floor, clutching the necklace. It was her lifeline now, the only way she could save her friends. She thought carefully.

_ I need to pick symbolic things. A parallel costume, similar enough to spark memories, but not too obvious. A name subtly corresponding with mine. Powers that I could most likely control, but probably wouldn't. Features that are nothing like mine, but are bold enough to be questioned. And a personality so different that they would never know it was me._ Scarlette sighed. The costume was simple as was the powers issue. She could just pose as a girl with no powers, just incredible fighting skills and hand-to hand skills that could rival Nightwing's. The features could just be white-blond hair and bright blue eyes ,like his. Bold and contrasting, but how often did you ever see people like that involved with The Light and The Injustice League? Personality, she could handle. She didn't like it, but she would have to be the most sarcastic, flirtiest, meanest and most dangerous female criminal out there. And she would have to change her outlook on things to fit her character, which meant she had to see Nightwing and her friends as enemies and objects of prey rather than her friends. But the name. The name. Her name was Scarlette, associated with red. Red. Blood, fire, danger, love. All things dangerous. What contrasted with that? Black, water, darkness, hate. Black, darkness. Kiara? Too obvious. Scarlette thought hard, back to her French lessons she had taken in her high school. Foreign names intrigued her. And it suddenly hit her. _Renee._ Born again. Fire could kill, but fire renewed. Phoenixes died and rose again through fire. And she was, essentially, being born again. As a villain. She nodded, satisfied with her choice. She slowly put the necklace over her head and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. She walked down the hall, getting used to the feel of her new costume. Knee-high boots, a black bodysuit, a black domino mask that still revealed her eyes, a bright cerulean blue. Her long white-blond hair fell down her back, swishing as she strolled down the hall. Her slender body felt slightly uncomfortable with the skin-tight body-suit, but she had to be flexible. She walked to the door where she knew Deathstroke and Joker were waiting. She opened the door and walked in. Deathstroke whistled, laughing.

"Nice costume you got there, Ms…"

"Renee. Drop the title, it doesn't help anything at all." Joker sneered.

"Our little firebird's gotten snappy, hasn't she?" Renee tilted her head, smiling an odd half-smile.

"I have to be adaptable. My friend's lives are at stake, I don't have much choice. Thanks to you." Deathstroke nodded, turning to Joker.

"She's ready." Joker laughed menacingly.

"Well, Renee, ready for your first mission under the Injustice League?" Renee put her hand on her hip.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Your first mission is to steal the database on which all files on the Justice League and the Team are on."


	4. Chapter 4: Fight and Win

**Hey! Chapter 4 is up! Hope you enjoy it! Did anyone see Endgame? I didn't but tumblr and my best friend gave me very detailed descriptions. Wally. No. Just. No. HOW COULD THEY KILL HIM!? AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Okay, moving on back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Young Justice, I don't.**

**Chapter 4**

The alarm blared as Nightwing ran through Mount Justice. Someone unauthorized had entered the mountain. He ran to the zeta beam, anticipating the worst. Robin and Blue Beetle were fighting a masked figure. Cassie barged past Nightwing and began fighting hard against their intruder. Nightwing observed the intruder in case he had to fight her. It was a girl, he could tell. Her fighting skills were incredible. She fought with all her strength, yet he could tell she was holding something back. She easily fought off Cassie, who was using her strength to her advantage. Cassie fell, unconscious. Blue, distracted by Cassie was knocked out soon after. Nightwing started to panic inside. She was good. _Very_ good. Why was she here? Tim was fighting hard, but he was tiring. She jabbed him quickly in the stomach and dealt a blow to his face. Tim was out. She leaned against the wall, surveying the people on the ground. She smiled to herself. She gazed around at her surroundings and took them in. Nightwing stepped from the shadows. She turned quickly, her white-blond hair whipping around her face. She smirked.

"Well, who do you have here?"

"Trouble." Renee laughed at this.

"Please. I sleep with Trouble every night." Nightwing held his taser out and directed it at her.

"Why are you here?" Renee pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmmm, now why would I tell you that? I don't know, maybe I'm here for a map plan of the Team's hideout? Or an analysis of every team member's weakness? Or files?" Nightwing shot the taser at her with lighting speed, which she dodged easily. She tilted her head to one side, surveying Nightwing.

"And they told me the leader would be difficult to crack." She flipped backwards, avoiding Nightwing's eskrima sticks. He advanced upon her, his frustration growing. There was something bothering him about her. He just couldn't place what. She grabbed one of his eskrima sticks and held it up, blocking his hits. He managed to hit away to the stick in her hand, but she retaliated by kicking the other stick from his hand. He pushed her against the wall of the mountain, breathing hard. She merely smiled, looking at him straight in the eye. Using her telekinesis, Renee willed her USB key to fly from her pocket and insert itself into the computer database a few feet behind the zeta beams. Renee let her arms drape around Nightwing's neck, surprising him. And distracting him from the USB key.

"You think you've got the upper hand, don't you Nightwing?"

"I don't ever think of it that way." She smiled, leaning closer.

"You might want to, because you're going to lose that lead when you fight me." She quickly pushed him to the side, then pinned him against the wall. He lunged at her, but she dodged and dealt him a blow on the back, causing him to fall. He rolled over, about to get up, but she pounced on him, straddling his waist. He struggled underneath her. She smiled and tapped his forehead.

"You're losing." He grabbed her wrists and pulled quickly, pinning her wrists to the floor. Her face was pulled inches from his.

"I don't think so." He whispered softly before flipping her over, pinning her to the ground. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Renee frowned, titling her head as she stared into his mask.

"You really want to know?" Nightwing tightened the pressure on her wrists, causing her breath to constrict. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He leaned closer, his ear next to her mouth. She lifted herself off the floor slightly so she could speak. She paused a moment, the summoning all her strength, she lifted her arms quickly. Nightwing's arms were wrenched behind his back, giving her enough room to slip from under his arms. She walked to the computer as Nightwing propped himself, leaning against the wall. Renee grabbed the USb key from the computer, the files on the Justice League and the Team completely downloaded. She turned to Nightwing, smiling smugly.

"Guess you won't find out. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois." She winked and stepped into the zeta-beam, which swallowed her without a single sound being uttered. Nightwing rushed to the zeta-board, checking to see if there was any identification for this mysterious villain. None. All they had was that she was a human female. Height, weight, and identification were all blank. Interesting.

Renee entered the warehouse, stepping into the first door on her left. She closed the door behind her back, tossing the USB key at Deathstroke without even glancing at him.

"I did it. Got the files and you can't blame me if there are codes you have to override because I have no access to them whatsoever." Deathstroke smiled.

"We can take care of that. It looks like the Justice League didn't trust you with the override codes, did they, _Renee_?" Renee kept her face a mask of coldness, but winced on the inside. _Ouch, that hurt._ She turned to Deathstroke.

"Nobody gets the override codes to the files. Nobody." Deathstroke nodded as Renee stepped out and walked down the hall to her room. She opened the door to a small room with a comfortable bed, a small dresser and a large window. Looking the door behind her, Scarlette breathed a sigh of relief. She took the glamour charm off. Scarlette glanced at the small mirror on the wall above her dresser. She took the mask off and wiped a tear from her face. She missed Dick so much. She would never know how she had restrained her self-control and not reveled herself right that moment. But her friend's lives were at stake here. And she wasn't going to jeopardize them. No matter how hard this job got, she would fight. _And she would win._

Nightwing gazed at the screen, observing the girl's fighting skills. She was obviously quite skilled. And she knew when opportunity was on her side and she would take advantage of that. He pulled up the computer's settings, checking the "most recent file access" folder. His eyes widened when he saw the file "League and Team Profiles" pop up. He quickly clicked on the folder, searching the history. All files had been copied and inserted into a USB key. But a new file had been added after the copy was complete. It was a word document. He opened it and read carefully.

_You are probably surprised that a girl could do this. A girl, defeat the great Nightwing? Impossible! But it isn't because it has happened. And you had better watch your step, because the Injustice League doesn't hire a girl unless she's good. And they hired me, so you might want to tread carefully around the Injustice League from now on. And I will be back, Richard Grayson. I will be back._

_Renee_

Nightwing re-read the document carefully. She knew who he was. He frowned and took off his mask, rubbing his eyes. This girl, Renee, was going to be a lot of trouble. And that was the last thing he need right now, with Scarlette missing and all. He closed his eyes, feeling tears push forward. _Scarlette_. He missed her so much. She had a place in his heart and where she had been there was now a gaping hole. And nothing could fix that. But he would find her. He would fight. _And he would win._

**So, did you like it? Or did you not like it? Whatever your opinion is, tell me! Review please! Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, read, favorited and followed. Love you guys a lot! It makes my day when someone has taken the time to read my stories and comment. Thanks a bunch!**

**private investigator 726**


	5. Chapter 5: Override

**Chapter 5! I am so sorry I went on such a long hiatus, I had a horrible case of writer's block and then my grandma came from Texas and I was basically banned from the computer so I could spend time with her AND THEN, I got a virus on my computer so the computer was immobilized…..But I'm back with more stuff, so…read on!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice, still wish I did though…**

**Chapter 5: Override**

Nightwing checked his watch. It was 5 in the morning and he still hadn't slept. There was something bugging him about this "Renee". She just…_reminded_ him of someone. Someone he knew well. But he couldn't place his finger on it. He frowned. He still hadn't told Batman about this villain or what she had managed to steal. But he knew when he did, he would be in a boatload of trouble. Nightwing heard footsteps behind him and jumped out of his chair. It was Bruce Wayne, speak of the devil.

"Dick, it's five in the morning. You haven't stayed up this late in a long time." It was more of a statement than an accusation, but his voice was still accusing. Dick ran his fingers through his hair in a tired gesture.

"I know. Just… analyzing a video, that's all." Bruce walked over and replayed the security footage, watching until Renee walked out of the room. He tuned to Dick, his face blank.

"What did she take?"

"All files on the League and Team." Bruce exhaled, looking up at the ceiling. He spoke carefully.

"And you couldn't defeat her."

"Bruce, she was good. _Very_ good. She knew all my moves and anticipated them like *that*" Dick snapped his fingers. Bruce paced around the computer, pausing a moment to ask,

"What did she say? Before she left?" Dick thought for a moment.

"Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Or something like that." Bruce pulled up a tab on the computer, translating the phrase. He turned to Dick.

"Until next time. French. Renee is also a French name."

"So this person is either fluent in French or is learning undercover to cover her true identity. I believe the first." Bruce nodded, looking at the ceiling.

"So who do you know that can fight extremely well, and is fluent in different languages that is a girl?" Dick glanced at Bruce, who was looking at him carefully.

"Scarlette. But she doesn't speak French. And she doesn't fight like that. When she fights she had a more subtle aspect to her." Bruce nodded and tapped the keyboard.

"So it's someone else. But who?" Dick shook his head.

"I don't know."

Scarlette lifted her head and glanced at the door. She could've sworn she heard a knock. Opening the door, she found Joker at her threshold.

"And the reason you woke me up at 5 in the morning is…?" Joker smiled.

"Don't be a grouch. This is your new job after all. And at your new job, you don't choose your hours." Scarlette crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" Joker turned and walked down the hallway without another word. Scarlette followed him to the room here she had first struck up this deal with Deathstroke and Joker. Sportsmaster was sitting at a desk with a laptop. Joker turned to Scarlette, his eyes gleaming.

"The override codes to the files, please." Scarlette frowned.

"I told you yesterday that I don't have the codes to those files. Nobody does except for the League."Scarlette crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the doorframe.

"So, how are we going to get them in a civil way? No muss, no fuss?" Joker sighed, tilting back in his chair and looking at Scarlette with a bemused expression on his face.

"A meeting. Negotiations with the Justice League and/or the Team themselves." Scarlette shrugged nonchalantly.

"The Team! They don't have the codes, they are of no use whatsoever!" Joker waved his hand dismissively.

"Then the Justice League. Strike up a meeting in a secluded, quiet area where you can talk without being disturbed."

"Excellent!" Joker smiled to himself, hands folded under his chin.

"I'll get started right away."

Nightwing sat on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises, the wind running through his hair. A meeting with the prime members of the Justice League with Joker coming to negotiate. Sounded fishy. Batman had asked him to come along, as there might be some information about Scarlette. He checked his watch. Half-Past 9. 10 o'clock was the meeting time. Nightwing stood and shot a grappling hook across to the next building over and jumped.

10:00. Joker turned and saw the shadows of Batman, Superman, Black Canary and Nightwing.

"I thought we agreed no members of the Team were to be present. Especially Bird-Boy." Joker giggled as he spoke.

"He is as much a part of the League as I am." Batman closed the question, his low voice echoing.

"Now, what do you want?" Black Canary raised her eyebrows.

"Simple. I want the override code to the files from the cave."

"So Renee is working for you." Nightwing looked curious. Joker snickered.

"You're interested? Don't be. She's a far cry from your type. She's _nothing_ like Scarlette." Joker laughed as he saw how Nightwing tensed at the mention of Scarlette's name. Batman laid a warning hand on Nightwing's shoulder and turned back to Joker.

"We know you have the files, but we have no incentive to give you the override codes. What is in it for us?"

"Well, I can give you a _very_ good incentive! If I don't receive the codes, Scarlette's safety won't be guaranteed. She's under Renee's custody and I'm sure that Renee wouldn't mind, _aahh_…using her to convince you that you have to give us the code." Joker smiled, snapping his fingers. Renee appeared at his side, as if she had been there the entire time.

"We can give you the code, but you will need a member of the League to open the files. There's passcode and fingerprint recognition installed and if the fingerprints aren't authorized, the files will immediately erase themselves from your hard drive."

"Ooooohhh! Clever! Would Bird Boy do for fingerprint recognition?"Joker clapped his hands together in delight.

"Yes, I have access." Nightwing's voice was grave.

"Very good. Renee? Take Mr. Birdy to the computer base, standard protocol." Renee nodded and turned to Nightwing, smiling impertinently. She held out her hand, which Nightwing took. Renee pulled him to the edge of the roof and promptly fell over, dragging Nightwing with her. They surfaced to eye-level from the roof, now in a small flying pod, which promptly vanished. Nightwing turned to Renee, who was steering carelessly, with only one hand on the steering wheel. The other rested on her leg.

"Do you really have Scarlette under your custody?"

"Whatever Joker says is the truth. Don't question it." She turned, glancing at Nightwing before facing the window.

"And besides, it doesn't really matter whether or not she's under custody. You won't find her.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Nightwing grit his teeth as he spoke, frustrated. She stopped the pod for a moment, rummaging in a compartment next to her seat. She turned and pushed a needle into Nightwing's arm so fast he had no time to register.

"Standard procedure." Renee smiled as she watched NIghtwing's eyes flutter closed. The moment he lost conscious, Renee's face fell, her eyes watching him sadly. She brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead gently before restarting the engine and vanishing into the night.

Nightwing blinked, taking in the unfamiliar setting. It was a plain, small room with nothing but a computer in it. And Renee.

"Good! You're up." She stood and held out her hand, helping Nightwing up. He clutched his head as he stood.

"Head hurts?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Nightwing glared at her.

"Standard procedure." She shrugged and smiled mischievously, gesturing to the computer.

"Override?" Renee tilted her head to one side, a gesture that caused Nightwing to freeze. Scarlette always did that when she was curious or waiting for something. Renee noticed that he wasn't moving and smiled.

"Remind you of someone?"

"You already know that answer to that." Nightwing managed not to let any emotion show in his voice.

"Of course. Scarlette." Renee nodded as she fell into an armchair, watching Nightwing as he sat in the chair in front of the computer. He typed tentatively, slowly becoming more comfortable with his surroundings. Renee drank in the sight of him, knowing it would be the last time she would be in contact with him for a long time. She leaned back in her chair, watching him, a small smile gracing her face. Nightwing finished and turned to Renee, his face holding a blank expression.

"Can I leave now?"

"Of course." Renee stood, beckoning to him from the doorway. He followed her down twists and turns and down staircases and up staircases until they reached a small room. Renee turned to Nightwing, syringe in hand.

"I did the liberty last time. I'm allowing you to drug yourself to sleep to save your dignity and pride." Nightwing nodded his thanks and injected the syringe into his arm, letting the darkness engulf him once more.


End file.
